1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hanger assembly, more particularly to a clothes hanger assembly that is attachable to the backrest of a chair and that has an extendable and foldable arm unit and a position-adjustable upright bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restaurants and offices are generally not provided with wardrobes for hanging garments, such as coats. It is therefore a common practice to drape a coat over the backrest of a chair, which may result in wrinkling of the coat when being sat upon or dropping of the coat to the floor. In addition, if the coat is long, it may touch the floor and get dirty.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a hanger assembly that can be attached to the backrest of a chair, that is provided with extendable arms and an adjustable upright bar to facilitate hanging of garments of different lengths in a neat manner, and that is foldable to facilitate carrying and storage.
Accordingly, a hanger assembly of the present invention is adapted for hanging from a backrest of a chair, the backrest having a top edge and two opposite lateral edges. The hanger assembly includes:
a mounting member including a mounting seat extending in an upright direction and having front and rear side surfaces that are respectively distal from and proximate to the backrest and that are opposite to each other in
a first direction that is transverse to the upright direction;
a hooking member extending upwardly from the mounting seat and terminating at a hook that is adapted to engage the top edge of the backrest;
a gripping arm unit coupled to the mounting seat and including a first arm of a length, the first arm having proximate and distal segments relative to the mounting seat, the distal segment being disposed to be position-adjustable relative to the proximate segment along the length such that when the first arm extends in a second direction transverse to both the upright direction and the first direction in a position of use, the distal segment is movable toward the proximate segment so as to be adapted to be pushed against a respective one of the lateral edges of the backrest, thereby firmly arresting movement of the mounting member relative to the chair;
an upright bar coupled to the mounting seat and extending in the upright direction; and
a hanging member disposed on the upright bar and adapted for hanging an article.